popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rose
"The Rose" is a pop song written by Amanda McBroom and made famous by Bette Midler, who performed it in the 1979 film The Rose. Since then it has been covered by a variety of artists. Bette Midler version[edit source | editbeta] "The Rose" is featured in the 1979 film of the same name, in which it was performed by Midler. The single peaked at #3 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart and #1 on the adult contemporary chart, and it was certified gold by the RIAAfor over half a million copies sold.[1][2] McBroom won the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song, although she was not nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song.[3] Midler won the Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "The Rose".[4] There are two mixes of the song. The single mix features orchestration, while the version in the film (and on its soundtrack) includes an extended introduction while doing away with the orchestration in favor of piano-and-vocals only. Conway Twitty version[edit source | editbeta] |} Country singer Conway Twitty recorded a cover version in 1983. His version, off his album Dream Maker, was a Number One country hit in U.S. and Canada. Conway Twitty's version was his 30th number one single on the U.S. country chart.[5] Chart performance[edit source | editbeta] Westlife version[edit source | editbeta] |} "The Rose" was covered by Irish boyband Westlife and was released as the first and only single from their eighth studio album, The Love Album. It reached #1 on the UK Singles Chart for one week in November 2006. This became the group's 14th number-one single.[6] The single has sold over 140,000 copies in Britain so far.[7] The band gave their first live performance of the song on Miss World 2006. Tours performed at[edit source | editbeta] The Love Tour Tracklisting[edit source | editbeta] ;UK CD1 #"The Rose" - 3:40 #"Solitaire" - 5:07 ;UK CD2 #"The Rose" - 3:40 #"Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You" - 3:47 #"If" - 2:42 #"The Rose" (Video) - 3:55 Music video[edit source | editbeta] The video for this single was presented in black and white and shows the emotions and events leading up to a couple's wedding procession. The band members are clad in suits and are shown in a checkered-floor room. During the initial period of the video's release, fans were given the opportunity to customise the music video by digitally adding their names to various elements such as the wedding invitation card. A coloured version of the music video was later made available. Chart performance[edit source | editbeta] The Dubliners[edit source | editbeta] |} The Dubliners did a duet with The Hothouse Flowers for Rose Week and released The Rose as a single in 1991 reaching No.2 in the Irish Singles chart. Other versions[edit source | editbeta] *American alternative rock band Mudhoney recorded a cover of the song for the 1988 compilation album Sub Pop 200. *Japanese pop singer Ayahi Takagaki features this song on her foreign-language cover album, melodia. *A Japanese translation of The Rose was used as the ending theme song for the 1991 Studio Ghibli animated film Only Yesterday. The translated version of the song was titled 愛は花、君はその種子 ('Ai wa Hana, Kimi wa sono Tane', lit. 'Love is a flower, you are its seed'). *Joan Baez covered this song. There is also a German version translated and sung by her, and interpreted by Katja Ebstein, Bettina Wegner, Helene Fischer, Peter Maffay, Peter Alexander and more. *Bianca Ryan covered this song on her self-titled debut album in 2006. *Siobhan Owen recorded a version of this song accompanying herself on harp. It is featured on her album 2012 Storybook Journey. *Gheorghe Zamfir recorded a pan pipes version which was an album track as well as a single. *Belgian singer Ann Christy recorded a version in Dutch, called De Roos. *Chinese singer Ruiyao Jin (金瑞瑤 Jīn Ruìyáo) used the entire song's melody line in a 1984 song titled 好想你 (Hǎo Xiǎng Nǐ). *Elaine Paige recorded the song for her 1984 album Cinema. *LeAnn Rimes covered the song in 1997 on her album, You Light Up My Life: Inspirational Songs. Cultural references[edit source | editbeta] Kurt Cobain mockingly sang the first line of this song at the beginning of Nirvana's famed 1992 Reading Festival appearance. On the television show Family Guy, in the episode "Baby Not on Board," the Griffins sing an abbreviated version of "The Rose" in the style of Bette Midler after Peter suggests they sing a driving song. In the Two and a Half Men episode City of Great Racks, a version of the song by LeAnn Rimes was played during a montage of Rose and Charlie. The song was also briefly played in the movie Napoleon Dynamite during the "Happy Hands Club" scene. The Kelly Family did a recording of 'The Rose'[10] as well. Category:1980 singles